Wire Snares
by The Writing Bee
Summary: Armada G1 combo of characters. Alternate universe. Centering on a young Starscream.
1. Chapter 1

(Armada, G1 combo.)

Can you find the reoccurring theme in my Starscream stories?

This is a bit different from my other two. I adore a young Starscream. And always wanted to see what his life would be like as an Autobot. Of course, he can never start out as an Autobot, and is never wholly innocent.

Pet project. Like all my others, I get to it when I get to it.

--

Chapter 1: Razorwire

--

"I don't understand why we have tae scout this place. It's already been searched. And the damn booby traps are a pain on top of it." Ironhide trudged behind Jazz, glancing up at the more fleet-footed sabatour. Said 'bot glanced back at the weapons specialist.

"Well, if we gotta search it, we gotta search it, man. Orders, and patrol duty fell to us this time. So deal with it, ey?" Jazz shrugged and perched high up, tilting his head and turning his scanners to their highest settings while he waited for Ironhide.

The landscape was vast and bleak, with dust and dirt settled on the surface. There were a few mountainous formations and hills, along with a valley or two somewhere on the surface. Space dust was their only company out here.

"This place is depressin' man. I gotta get transferred somewhere with more color.," Jazz set his hands on his hips, glancing back at Ironhide, "Its messin' with my groove."

"Shaddup, it ain't bad here. No distractions, so stop complaining," Ironhide snapped, stomping up to where Jazz was standing and looking out at the unimpressive landscape, "Hate whiners."

Jazz stared at him with a raised optical ridge.

"… What?"

"Nothing." Jazz turned around and hopped up to a higher place, scanning the bleak area. Ironhide kicked up some dust and watched their back bellow him.

"Dust, dust, and SPACE dust."

"… Traces of oil, energon, coolant, and fuel." Jazz reported, directing his vision to the direction the wind. Ironhide turned a bit quickly.

"Fresh? A lot of it?" He climbed up and around to look in the direction Jazz was looking, looking for any color or movement.

"There must be to have particles in the air this far. Check over that formation." Jazz started to hop down, sliding down a more flat side of the rocky formation they were on. Ironhide just grumbled.

"You take the high road. I've got the low road."

--

It felt like he'd been trapped for vorns, and his stressed internal clock informed him he had been there for about five megacycles. His internal systems also informed him that his energy levels were down to a pathetic 11. If he didn't escape soon…

He strained his limbs, gritting his dermal plating and trembling as the wire cut into his circuitry more, only managing a choked moan of pain. Dust and dirt clung to his armor, sticking to him by his own energon, which pooled around him in copious amounts.

Hours ago, the seeker had landed in order to rest and recharge. He'd tripped suddenly and found something tightened around his ankle. There had to have been some kind of a motion sensor, because more of the wire loops tightened around him and held him down. A wire around his neck restricted his ability to call out, and the wire around one of his wrists held it away from his body. His other arm had a wire looped around he elbow, and another wire was cutting into his knee joint. But perhaps the worst were those wires around his wings. A lopsided wire was tightened around his wing and shoulder, and another around his arm and wing. For the first half hour, the trap would have simply held him in place, but his struggles coupled with time changed that. Now the wires were hardly visible, buried past the seeker's metal plating and slicing into wires and tubes.

Activating his thrusters to try and pull away had been one of worst ideas he'd had, and his panicked processor was starting to slow with the lack of energon. Every move hurt, and he had begun to taste energon creeping up the back of his throat. A distress signal had been sent out, but no one had arrived. Several distress signals had been sent out, and they should have been picked up. They had been on all Decepticon frequencies. He sent out another distress call, on all frequencies, before coughing and arching in pain.

An undetermined amount of time later, his audios barely managed to pick up the sounds of a helecopter alt mode. He wasn't aware of the time that had passed before footsteps were practically on top of him. The voices hardly made sense, and his flickering optics only caught glances of the mechs around him. Green colors, orange colors, black and yellow colors. None of them meant anything to him.

"Aww geeze… some lost little seeker sparkling." Someone's foot stepped close to his helm.

"No sigils. What do you think?" A shape crouched over him, reaching out and tilting his helm to the side slightly to get a better look at the little seeker's face. He gurgled out a pained whimper in response.

"Bah, he's a Decepticon, no question about it. There's that training academy around here. And have you ever heard of an Autobot seeker?"

"Well frag you too. What's he doing out here then? In this old sensor snare trap?" The speaker bent down and tugged at one of the wires, eliciting a squeal of pain.

"Primus he looks pathetic. He probably won't make it back to the training camp, and I don't want to carry him. This dust is already clinging to my new wax job."

"Yeah yeah. If we just leave him, he'll go into stasis and pass. Lets just get to the base, I want some high grade."

"Get started without me. I'll put him out of his misery." The mech loomed over and cast a dark shadow in the seeker's vision, feeling a hand rest on his cockpit and watching a gun come into focus as it pressed against his forehead. The seeker let out a broken whimper, quivering and struggling in protest of the vague impending death.

After being alone for megacycles, wounded, he was going to get a pity-less mercy killing. Without his consent no less. He wasn't even able to find Thundercracker before dying.

Shots reached his audios.

--

"AUGH!"

"What the?!"

Ironhide growled as he saw the other Decepticon dive for cover out of his peripheral vision. He'd managed to knock the first Decepticon away from the trapped Seeker, and continued to shoot at him as he tried to get back up. Shots landed on the car's back, and he finally nailed him in the head as he turned around to return fire. The body collapsed to the ground.

"Jazz, get your aft down here! One of the slaggers is hiding behind a rock. I got rid of the other one." Ironhide com linked as he shifted his vision and gun to the rock formation, glaring at it and moving out from behind his cover.

The Decepticon quickly rolled out from the rocks and shot at him, forcing Ironhide back behind his own rocks and returning fire.

"Don't get your circuits in a knot. It's cool, man." Jazz commed back before there was a sudden cry of surprise followed by more gunshots, and then silence. Ironhide jumped out from behind his cover, gun raised as he moved forward,

"Jazz?"

"Now tell me the high road ain't better?" Jazz was standing cool and suave, over a skillfully shot and cuffed Decepticon helicopter. The captured mech was struggling and grunting in protest, but stopped as soon as Ironhide stuck the barrel of his blaster in his face.

"Don't move, fragger. Maybe I ought to just leave you here to bleed out and offline on your own. Or I could just shoot you." Ironhide pulled a very impressive menacing grin. The Decepticon squeaked in response.

"N-no!"

Ironhide scoffed and rolled his optics, "At least you could protest. Jazz, help me over here." He put away the blaster and walked back to the dead Decepticon, kicking him over to check he was dead before switching his attention to the seeker. The little thing gurgled out energon and struggled weakly. Ironhide set his mouth in a grim line.

"Oh baby, _that_ does not look promising," Jazz cringed behind him, bending down and checking the snare leads into the ground. He couldn't get close without stepping into the pool of energon, and Ironhide was already kneeling in it.

"I listened a bit before jumping in. This little guy is probably from the Decepticon training camp about twenty-three clicks from here. Question is; why is he out here?" he ran his fingers along the wire around the youngling's neck, following it to the ground and pulling out his blaster. The seeker's optics flickered and he tried to recoil, eliciting a restricted yelp of pain.

"No sigils though?" Jazz scanned the wrecked body sadly. The wires were imbedded past metal flesh, and his wings had been sliced halfway off.

"Hold still, I promise I won't hurt you." Ironhide found his 'comforting coo' was a little rusty. It made the seeker tremble. He exhailed with minimum annoyance and shot the wire lead, managing to loosen the wire around the seeker's neck before starting to work on the others. The gunshots made the seeker twitch and attempt to curl away.

"Jazz to base." The second in command turned to watch their backs while Ironhide worked.

"Base here. Go ahead Jazz." He looked behind him at the seeker again, trying to determine age and how to handle the situation.

"Me and Ironhide are bringing in two. Get a cell in the brig ready for one, and a medical bed for the other. He's… messed up pretty bad. Infact, have the medical team meet us outside."

"Copy that. Can I get an overview of the damage?"

The seeker let out a gurgled shriek of pain as he was turned slightly without the wires holding him in a specific position.

"Heavy, heavy energon loss, and lacerations to the inner skeleton. He's a youngling, so treat him real careful, ai'ght?"

"Yes sir. The medical and security team will be sent out to meet you half way. Send me your coordinates."

"Copy that." Jazz transmitted the coordinates before looking back at Ironhide. The seeker was trembling and emitting squeaks and gurgles as Ironhide tried to find some decent way to pick him up. The weapons specialist growled and held still for a moment before just swooping the youngling up off the ground and into his arms in one smooth motion. The seeker shrieked and coughed up energon onto his chest plate.

"Egh, there we go. The wires are holding in some of the energon, but he looks pretty weak." Ironhide shifted the seeker and started to walk, ignoring the frail struggles and hands pushing at his chest.

"You think he's gonna make it?" Jazz dragged the Decepticon up to his feet and shoved him forward, pulling out his laser pistol to encourage cooperation.

"Only one way to find out." Ironhide picked up his pace to a fast walk, trying to keep the motion steady so he didn't jostle the seeker. Said seeker whimpered and curled slightly into the fetal position, optics dimmed and flickering.

--

"How's he doing?" Jazz stretched out casually before lounging on the couch in the recreational room. He'd long since learned to stay out of the medical bay if he didn't need repairs. This went doubly if there was a patient in need in the bay.

"Which one? The dirt bag or the kid?" Ratchet sat down heavily next to him, throwing his head back as he downed some much needed high-grade. He'd been in the medical bay for a full day and a half working, and finally he was able to rest.

"I dunno. Both I guess." Jazz pulled out a datapad from his subspace compartment, turning it on and looking through his list of things to do. A few things were crossed out. Tomorrow he was going to leave Iacon for another city, and another mission. He'd be back though.

"The dirt bag is fine and in the brig with Red Alert questioning him. The kid… He'll live. Offlined and gave us a scare, but he's fine now. Still out and resting. Ironhide told me everything about him that he could, and I don't need to ask to know Optimus wants to keep him here." Ratchet let out a long relieved sigh as the high grade burned itself down and warmed him. His energy levels boosted immediately.

"Yeah. Crying shame, youngling like that in the Decepticon forces. We'd be condemning him to let him go. Or we'd be condemning other Autobots. Can't win." Jazz added a few more items to his list before opening his subspace and tossing the datapad in.

"Maybe we won't have to. He was running away from the Decepticon camp, right?" Ratchet swirled the high grade before downing the rest of it and standing. He glanced at Jazz, who shrugged in response.

"The security cameras will tell us when he's up."

"What do you mean he's GONE?" Red Alert was staring at all the security camera screens in the medical bay. Prowl remained resolute and still in his seat after giving the information to the security officer.

"The previous mech didn't catch it. I was informed there was a young seeker in the medical bay, but the cameras show they are empty." He kept his voice monotone. Red Alert could panic enough for him and everyone else in the room anyway.

"He's a Decepticon! We can't just underestimate him! Check all of the major information stations! What if he's downloading information as we speak!?" Red Alert was contacting any available Autobots in the base to search for the seeker, while he ran from the room himself.

Prowl was wondering if Red Alert had gotten into the high grade, since the security officer tended to get louder when energized. He turned back to the monitors, looking at the empty medical bay screens again, "… Did Ratchet leave the lights on?"

--

"Hey Optimus." Ironhide picked up the pace a little as the Autobot Prime walked in front of him at an adjoining corridor. He was walking rather quickly.

"Good afternoon Ironhide. Heading to the medical bay?" Optimus glanced at him, before looking ahead and sighting the targeted door.

Ironhide sighed a bit, "Yeah, Red Alert freakin' out about that seeker. I don't think there's anything to worry about. I mean, it's not like he went out, got trapped and nearly killed so we could rescue him and bring 'im to the base so 'e could sabatoge us." Ironhide grumbled. Primus, a fully-grown Decepticon wouldn't even do something that stupid.

"I asked Ratchet to lock the room. It is my belief he is still in there." Optimus typed in the code to the door's panel, and watched as they slid open. The lights were on.

"Well well. Looks like the little guy found tha' one blind spot in Red Alert's security cameras." Ironhide couldn't help but grin a little at the huddled form of the youngling, sleeping directly bellow the light switch.

"Red Alert, this is Optimus Prime. Drop the searches, we found him." Optimus stepped forward and carefully curled his arms around the seeker, lifting him off the ground and walking to the medical table. Unfortunately, the youngling stirred and shifted, squirming a little as he woke up and blinked sleepy optics at Optimus. He smiled behind the facemask, but inwardly frowned when the seeker's expression turned from sleepy, to confused, to afraid.

"W-who are you? Where am I?!" His voice quickly reached a panicked pitch, struggling and pushing against Optimus's body in protest. Optimus struggled to hang on to the youngling.

"Now hold on thar!" Ironhide moved over to try and help Optimus hold the smaller down, "Yer still wounded! Ya can't be moving around like this!"

The seeker shrieked in fear when it saw Ironhide coming as well, activating his thrusters and kicking off Optimus's abdomen. The Autobot Prime barely managed to hold onto the youngling, grasping at his legs and grunting at the heat of the thrusters.

"Calm down! We aren't going to hurt you!"

"SIT down an' we'll explain everytin!" Ironhide grabbed at the seeker's shoulders and shoved him down to the floor before pinning his hands down and placing a knee on his back. Optimus gingerly pinned the smaller's legs down, not wanting to crush them under his weight.

"No! No!! Let me go! Get off me!" He screamed, struggling against the massive weight above him. Ironhide set his mouth in a grim line and held the other down, waiting for him to stop struggling. The medical bay doors opened, letting in Red Alert and Ratchet. The seeker panicked more.

"Get out! Go!" Optimus waved the others back to leave the room, feeling something pop and rip under him, followed by an audio shattering scream. Ratchet shoved forward immediately, bending down,

"Get off him! His knee joint dislocated again." Ratchet grabbed one of his sedatives, holding the youngling's helm down and pushing the needle into his neck to inject the sedative. He was met with a loud shriek, but it did the trick.

It took a few moments, but his struggles slowed to trembles, and then to the sounds of his vents cycling heavily. Ratchet motioned for the other two Autobots to get off, rolling the seeker over and waving his hand over his face.

"He is conscious. I'll supply a local to work on his knee." Ratchet glanced at Optimus and grabbed another anastetic, moving down to the seeker's knee. Ironhide moved his head in view of the sedated mech.

"Okay kid, now calm down. We ain't gonna hurt you, I promise. Ahm Ironhide, and yer in the Autobot Iacon medical ward, Ratchet here worked all night and day to save yew. Me an' Jazz rescued you out in the middle of the midway zone. Aye know you can't talk right now, but we wanna ask you some questions later." Ironhide tried to focus his optics pointedly into the seeker's, who were fogged and fading. They flickered off after a moment.

"… Fine way for a first greeting…" Optimus sighed dissapointedly, standing and running a hand over his helm.

--

I hope everyone is in character.


	2. Chapter 2

Do you know how hard it is to type when your pet snake is crawling all over the nice, _warm_ laptop?

Chapter 2: Poachers

Systems online. System check. Reboot complete.

Starscream's optics flickered on, focusing on bright lights and a white tiled ceiling. Odd. There was some kind of a blue helm in the corner of his vision. The blue helm moved up more to reveal a mech with golden optics and a facemask.

"Good to see you're awake. Your leg has been repaired. Again. Please try not to move." The larger mech's voice was deep and calming. Starscream was still afraid of him.

"Where am I?" He took the opportunity to sit up cautiously, quickly looking around the room and sighting another mech.

"Ratchet, can you leave for a minute? I want to put as little stress on him as possible."

"Whatever you say, Optimus."

The doors slid shut. And then there was silence.

"My name is Optimus Prime. I'm leader of the Autobots. You are in Iacon, the medical bay. A few days ago, Ironhide and Jazz found you trapped in an old sensor wire trap." Optimus leaned his head forward more to come back into the seeker's line of vision, watching as orange optics focused on him sharply and warily. Normally, it would have been kind of funny to see a youngling with such a serious and suspicious face.

"… Why am I here?" The seeker tilted his head to the side and shuffled away a little, checking how far he was from the edge of the bed.

Optimus frowned slightly, "You were badly injured, and needed immediate medical attention. We were worried you wouldn't make it."

Starscream shuffled back to the edge of the bed, "… worried?"

"Yes. Worried about you. Were you lost?" He had heard the theory about the seeker being a Decepticon in training, and with the seeker city under Decepticon rule, that was a very real possibility. On the other hand, he could just be a lost neutral. Or maybe an Autobot…? He was sporting a red coat of paint.

Starscream was almost glaring at Optimus with such an intense, defiant stare. It needed to be perfected though, since it contained a pouty lower lip. He seemed to be desperate to hold information back.

"Is something the matter?" Optimus sidled onto the medical bed carefully, sitting next to the seeker and relaxing, hoping the other would do the same.

Starscream just shuffled back again, "… I'm not supposed to talk to you." His optics averted, while Optimus's widened quizzically.

"Who told you that?"

The seeker glanced up at him, clearly uncomfortable, "… Um. Everyone. They said you're not supposed to talk to Autobots. You're supposed to shoot them."

"…Oh," Well. So much for his hopes for the youngling to be neutral or an Autobot, "So you're a Decepticon."

The seeker shook his helm in the way you would expect a youngling under pressure to do. Closed optics and quick shaking of the helm.

"No. Not yet." He mumbled. Optimus leaned back a little more, intrigued by the statement.

"Why not?"

Starscream let his optics wander anywhere but to the Autobot near him, "You have to earn it. If you make it through training, you get the insignia. I saw some of the graduates receiving theirs."

"And if you don't make it?" Optimus had never gotten any information about the inner workings of a Decepticon training facility. He knew it wasn't exactly like the Autobot academy, but it couldn't be that different. Everyone found a place in the Autobot cause.

Starscream shrugged, "You don't make it. It's usually from the obstical course or training accidents."

Okay. Decepticon training was definitely different than the Autobot Academy.

"I'm really good at the obstical course." The seeker smiled a bit absently, looking off into the distance. At least this was a sign he was opening up some more. Optimus smiled, optics completely softened when the seeker looked up at him.

"You know, I'd rather not call you 'seeker' or 'Decepticon' while you're here. What do you want me to call you?"

The seeker's face dropped from absently happy to concentrated and unsure. Optimus decided he needed to move more quickly.

"I'll help you with anything you ask of me to the best of my ability." He laid a teasing tone into the suggestion, watching the seeker's optics brighten.

"Really?" The orange optics widened and glowed hopefully.

"Really."

"Okay. Only if you promise though."

Optimus smiled, "I promise."

"My name is Starscream." The seeker had relaxed considerably, seated next to Optimus, but not too close, with his legs dangling over the edge of the bed.

"Nice to meet you, Starscream." He turned his arms back and leaned on his hands, palms against the metal bed to hold him up.

"Now it's your turn. You gotta help me find Thundercracker." Starscream chirped, putting his hands on the medical bed to support him as he leaned forward.

--

"… Never heard of him." Prowl monotoned, sitting in front of the main data terminal just like he'd been asked. Optimus frowned, glancing up at the terminal behind the Autobot.

"He was very specific. Thundercracker was one of the graduates at his Decepticon training academy. He's older, and blue in color." Optimus moved around the stoic 'bot and accessed the computer. Prowl turned in his seat.

"Why are you assisting that Decepticon? He should not be trusted outside of the medical bay, and I hear you have promised him free roam within the base in a week." Prowl had his best 'I do not approve' expression in place. Optimus ignored him.

"I made a promise, Prowl, that's why. And refrain from calling him a Decepticon, please." He searched through the files on all Decepticons they had encountered.

Prowl's optics immediately narrowed, "You want to make him an Autobot, don't you?"

"He is full of promise and possibility, like many of our young recruits. There is still time to save him." Optimus frowned when a 'Thundercracker' didn't appear. How were they supposed to find him in a way that didn't tax their resources or troops? The request didn't bear great importance to the Autobot cause.

"You mean to save yourself the grief of having to kill him later. Sir." Prowl added the last 'sir' after a bit of a pause, judging his previous statement to be a little out of line. Optimus held still, thinking very carefully.

Despite Starscream's insistent link to a Decepticon, he wasn't too far gone. He wasn't cursing Autobots and screaming about the glory of the Decepticons. He also wasn't refusing to talk to him. He wasn't bearing any Decepticon insignias, and his demeanor suggested someone thoughtful and curious. He wasn't even able to comprehend the war. Hopefully, he could be introduced as a new recruit. Given some time.

"Prowl. There is no reason we shouldn't give Starscream a chance." Optimus made a point to turn and look his tactician in the optics. Pointedly.

Prowl met the gaze with an even and calculating stare.

"…Yes sir. Any new recruits and some of the older mechs may not take well to his past. I suggest we keep him sheltered until he gains more wisdom, particularly concerning his position." Prowl followed Optimus and trusted his judgement for a reason. He would do everything to help him.

"Thank you. I'm aware of that and I hope to keep him here, under close supervision." Optimus stepped away from the data terminal, giving up on the database and tapping his chin and crossing his arms in thought.

What did he know about seekers? They were touchy about their wings, and needed to fly frequently. He'd need someone to watch and fly with Starscream. Someone charismatic that could fly, keep an eye on Starscream, and befriend him. Fliers weren't very common among the Autobot faction, so he'd have to search.

"Optimus sir, may I go back to my other duties?" Prowl had stood up from the chair, half turned to leave.

"Yes. Wait. Forward a list of all Autobot fliers to my office," Optimus glanced back, seeing Prowl's slightly confused creasing of the optic ridges. He just smiled slightly behind the facemask, "We can't watch him all the time."

--

"Hold your fire!" A loud buzzer sounded, disabling all of the shooting range guns. There was a series of clatters as the weapons were set down on their respective tables. Targets stopped and reeled back to their starting places, "The rest of the Cadet assignings have arrived, despite the backlog from the Decepticons taking out the communications post."

Various hugs, pats on the back and good-byes were exchanged as the cadets exited the shooting range for what was probably the last time. Even seeing each other for the last time.

"Promise to keep in touch. I'll tell you where I'm going after I get my assigning."

"We should be going to the same base, right?"

"I hope so."

"I can't wait to get on the front lines!"

"Just make sure you keep your optics open. Don't go shutting them off when you shoot."

"Hey!"

"Don't do anything stupid, okay? I don't want you to be in my medical bay anytime soon."

"Like they'd let you have your own medical bay. You'll be out in the field to watch my back."

"You'll make commander soon with that strict attitude."

"Not to mention he's a great shot!"

The general chatter followed the group of newly graduated cadets out of the room. The wait had only been one day, and two thirds of the original group of graduates were left. Several of the teachers were in the main lobby with the datapads on a table, calling out names and answering short questions. Many of the cadets were being sent to the front lines.

Join the army. Fight for the cause. Travel.

"Jetfire!"

The white shuttle perked, having been wondering if there hadn't been some kind of backlog with his assignment. He was the last one standing. And there weren't any other datapads on the table.

"Yes?" There was an unfamiliar black and white 'bot behind his hand-to-hand combat instructor. He had a slim build, and seemed to be absently having a good time, humming a song of some sort.

"This is commander Jazz, infiltration specialist. You've been assigned to Iacon for a special position, selected by Optimus Prime himself. He's going to debrief you on the way, and escort you there."

Inwardly, Jetfire was freaking out. What had he done? Was he in trouble? Why was he going to the main Autobot base on all of Cybertron with Optimus Prime? Had one of his pranks finally come back to get him?

"Hey mah man. Let's shake a leg," Jazz snapped his fingers and made a rather smooth and stylish walk around the table, waving a finger to Jetfire and motioning him to follow, "And relax. You're not in trouble."

Jetfire let out a laugh that was more nervous than he'd intended, "Naw, I'm not nervous." He pulled a rather twitchy grin. Oh, who was he kidding, "I'm… terrified. What am I going to do in… in Iacon?"

Jazz laughed, "You'll be juuust fine. What do you know about seekers?"

"Uhh… they're mainly a Decepticon model of flier?"

--


	3. Chapter 3

Budgies are cute. Even their name is cute.

Chapter 3: Game Wardens

--(Iacon, inner hallways)--

"Wire sensor snares? Weren't those old hunting traps for turbo wolves? I heard those things still worked… It was in the field operations lesson." The white shuttle talked just to fill the silence after each of Jazz's inquiries, and Jetfire was inwardly screaming at himself to shut up. But he wasn't able to stop talking for the life of him! He felt like such an idiot…

"Yeah. But that's where he was. Oh yeah, the kid's name is Starscream. From what I could tell, he's a bit younger than you." Jazz held an easy, slow step, not really minding Jetfire's nervous chatter. Starscream would be let out of the medical bay in a few days, three to be exact, and everyone would get to know the little seeker. Optimus had wanted a thorough personality evaluation by everyone, since he acknowledged the need to at least be somewhat security conscious.

Everyone was also cautioned to be on their best behavior.

Jetfire was fairly confident in his abilities to fight, and he knew shuttle-mechs were larger than seekers. Plus he was inside the Autobot's MAIN BASE OF OPERATION, with loads of backup if he needed it. He was supposed to follow orders and everything, and he was way outranked here, but still…

"Why are we trying to help a Decepticon again? I mean, it just seems kinda confusing after all the lectures about war…" Jetfire was unsure if his question was out of line. Though Jazz didn't seem to react to it in any negative way. Unless an exaggerated shrug and sigh meant 'off with your helm'.

"It takes some time to make a mech into one of them crazy Decepticons. Just like it took time to make you into an honorary Autobot. And man, if we can make him an Autobot, why not? You'll have to talk to Optimus about the details on that though." Jazz snapped his fingers and spun before taking a right down another hallway. Jetfire had paused to stare at him. He'd already realized Jazz was listening to music as he walked, and the strange walking styles of the sabatour wasn't what had stumped him.

TALK? To OPTIMUS? Great leader of the Autobots, supreme commander, top mech, the big oil? TALK to him? How in Primus name was he just supposed to walk up to the most important Autobot ANYWHERE and just TALK to him? Jetfire was all for being gutsy, but weren't there regulations for that or something?

"Heyyy! You comin' to see your new room or what?" Jazz had paused halfway down the hallway, knuckles on his hips as he pointed down the hall behind him, "It's bigger than those rooms at the academy."

Jetfire jumped a little as he was brought back to the here and now, "Oh, yeah," He jogged a little to catch up to Jazz, "So when am I going to meet my charge? Er… Starscream?"

"Your bot-sittin' starts in about three days, when Ratchet clears him to leave the medical bay. Optimus will _probably_ introduce you two and answer any questions before then. Hang around, get to know him, all that stuff, ya dig?" It would be kind of a relief to actually designate watching the little pre-Decepticon to someone, since everyone here was usually busy to some degree.

Jetfire nodded a bit, "Sure…" he still wasn't sure how he was going to approach a Decepticon in a non-violent situation and make nice with him though.

--(Iacon, Medical Bay)--

"A… guardian?" Starscream's large orange optics blinked in confusion. He was still wary of this very gruff red mech, and had gotten over using the medical table as an obstical between them just earlier today.

Ironhide was having trouble explaining Starscream's to-be-assigned 'friend' without straight up saying 'we don't trust you to run around here on your own'. Optimus was in a meeting with some of the other commanders from other cities, and would be indisposed of for a few megacycles. He stared into those young, new-recruit-like optics.

Damn it was hard to explain bad things to young mechs.

"Yeah. So you won't get uhh…" That's right, Jetfire didn't know his way around either, "To protect you from… err…"

Starscream's optics widened a bit out of fear, "Is someone going to try and attack me?" his voice squeaked slightly. Everyone here was bigger than he was, and a lot more experienced too. He wasn't in home territory, he was with AUTOBOTS. Autobots! He didn't finish his training either!

"What? No no no no. He's just going to keep you company. He's about your age, and you can go flying with him," Ironhide recovered quickly, trying to quell the panicked expression on the seeker's faceplate. The smaller's wings had begun to tremble slightly, "No one is going to do anything bad to you here. Attack you or otherwise, I promise." Ironhide reached out to touch and pat his shoulder. Starscream flinched and started to tremble more violently.

Damnit.

Starscream grew more fearful at the frustrated frown and tensing of Ironhide's jaw, drawing back immediately when Ironhide tried to reach out again. The weapons enthusiast gripped his hand into a fist and sighed before pulling back and giving Starscream a few steps of space.

It was very frustrating trying to do the right thing, and failing so miserably because of a youngling's irrational fear.

"I'm sorry. Jetfire is really nice, and ya'll like him a lot. He'll be in here some time soon." Ironhide grumbled and walked to the door, deciding his absence was the only thing that would calm Starscream down.

Starscream drew up his legs and huddled, watching as the medical bay doors slid shut and beep as they were locked. He wasn't exactly a prisoner of war… prisoners didn't get to walk around the Autobot capital, right?

But he wasn't allowed to leave the room. The doors were locked outside every time he was alone, and they would stay that way until he was allowed to leave. And what was with assigning him a 'friend'? He had friends, and he wasn't supposed to make friends with Autobots. Thundercracker was still out there somewhere, and Skywarp was… back at training camp. He probably wasn't that worried. Skywarp tended not to worry…

It didn't change the fact Starscream missed some familiarity.

--

It's short like hot-pants.


	4. Chapter 4

Can anyone see my theme for the chapter titles in this story? No, it's not Transformers related.

Chapter 4: Mandatory Weapons

--(Iacon, Prime's Office)--

"The east part of Iacon is running low on energon, Decepticons have been forcing back Autobot troops near Vos, the Arbiter left Cybertron's surface with three-hundred twenty-two troops under the command of Blurr this morning, and the cadet you requested is now here." Prowl didn't need to look at a datapad in order to report to Optimus. There wasn't much that went on in the base that he didn't know about, and he always remembered everything.

The tactician stood in front of Optimus's desk, optics at an even level with the Prime since he was seated. Optimus sat patiently as he listened to an update on recent events, fingers steepled in front of him and optics glowing softly in thought.

Even though Prowl hadn't said it, he already knew energon supplies were running low pretty much everywhere. Jazz had delivered intelligence that new troops and weapon upgrades had been sent to Vos to keep it under Decepticon rule. The Arbiter had been recently repaired and upgraded to hold more troops. Many of those troops were newly graduated Cadets. Which brought his train of thought down to the two youngest beings in Iacon right now.

He'd read Jetfire's file, and found the youngling to be a promising match to watch Starscream. Not to mention he was the only flier that could have a hope to keep up with a seeker in his graduating year. Any wrinkles would be smoothed over with time.

"How is Jetfire adjusting?" Optimus trusted Arcee to make the right judgements on the battlefield near Vos, and addressing the energon issue would take some thought. On the other hand, Jetfire and Starscream could be handled immediately.

"Jazz has informed me that he has settled in his quarters. He appreciates the increase in size, and is apprehensive about watching over a Decepticon."

Optimus shut off his optics and sat back up against the back of his chair with a sigh. Starscream wasn't a Decepticon… Once he adjusted more, the 'Decepticon' title would fade. Hopefully.

"If he feels he is up to is, ask him to come see me. Give him with a map of the base if he needs one."

"Yes sir." Prowl turned and left the office.

Optimus opened up a new datapad to start work on improving energon levels.

--(Iacon, Medical bay)--

"Nothing hurts anymore." Starscream squirmed away from Ratchet as the medi-bot tried to scan him and his healing injuries. Ratchet's persistence had won over Starscream's acceptance, along with limited cooperation. Limited was the key word, as the seeker squirmed and evaded Ratchet's scans while remaining seated.

Ratchet's patience stretched more since he was working with a youngling, but still… "That is because you are still drugged up. Even at this stage, lots of movement may dislocate one of your joints again, or tear weldings." The medic pressed his lips together in a thin line, trying to get a hand on the seeker to hold him down.

"I feel okay! Really! Eep!" Starscream jumped when Ratchet brushed his wing and then poked him in the side with the scanner. Ratchet huffed and slammed the scanner down on the table. The seeker jumped slightly, looking a little nervously at the medic.

Ratchet seemed to be contemplating something while glaring at the table.

_I shouldn't have to strap a young seeker down to a medical table for a simple physical… I SHOULDN'T strap a young seeker down to…_

"Can the exam be over now?" Starscream tilted his head a little to try and look at Ratchet's face. A bright, hopeful sparkling face with large optics…

"No. Now stay still and let me finish." He wanted to make sure those innocent optics were around for a while. That would require being healthy, and passing today's medical exam.

Starscream's wings drooped a little, optics looking crestfallen and expression looking… decision making?

"Nuh-uh!" The seeker slipped off the table and ducked to avoid Ratchet's arm before running to hide behind another medical table. Ratchet was completely surprised and really fustrated all at the same time.

"Starscream! I want you to be in good health! YOU want you to be in good health!" He grabbed the medical scanner and proceeded to run after the small seeker. The medical table caused a bit of a stalemate though, "Starscream, this exam won't take long with your cooperation, and-" he reached across the table and missed, "This is comepletely ridiculous! Get back here!"

The seeker let out a bit of a giggle and ran to another medical table, skillfully avoiding tool tables. Autobot medics were a lot of fun! He wasn't sure what had told him it was all right to do this, but that was beside the point. Such a stunt hadn't even gotten close to being attempted in the Decepticon medical bay. Any slight trouble and Decepticon medics made sure it didn't end well. Sometimes they would even refuse to repair at all afterward. It had taken more than one 'incident' before Starscream learned not to oppose medics.

And for the record, he hadn't opposed anything at all the past five and a half days. But now he was feeling healed and full of energy. A boring medical lab was no place for a youngling!

"My systems are fine!" Starscream squeaked as Ratchet almost got a hand on him, diving under a medical table and crawling to the other side before getting up and running again. The sudden change in elevation coupled with the painkillers in him suddenly sent his equilibrium servos off kilter, making him stumble and crash into a small, empty tool table.

"Careful! Stop before you hurt yourself!" Ratchet skirted the table to get to the seeker and hopefully prevent any more blunders.

The metal table clanged to the floor with Starscream landing on top of it with a yelp. The uneven surface hurt quite a bit, and was a shock to the original fun-time he'd been having.

Of course, that didn't mean he was ready to give up just yet.

"No no no! I'm fine!" Starscream panicked and scrambled to get back up, narrowly avoiding Ratchet's hand as the medic dove to pin and grab him.

"Starscream! Get back on that table and let me finish the exam! We don't know if you hurt yourself in that fall!" Ratchet righted the table as he stood up, turning to watch the red and white seeker scamper to the other side of the room.

As luck would have it, the medical bay doors opened to admit the towering form of Optimus just before Starscream got past them. The seeker yelped and bumped into a wall-like chest before bouncing off and stumbling back while trying to keep balance. Optimus looked rather surprised.

"Starscream?" At least the seeker was looking and feeling better. Better enough to be running around anyway.

The Autobot Prime glanced behind himself to see Jetfire moving to see the disruption, while Starscream righted himself and shook his head before registering whom he'd bumped into. His orange optics brightened instantly.

Optimus had come in to the medical bay for visits periodically over the past few days, and Starscream had grown to look forward to those visits. He would tell Optimus about his Decepticon training, and Optimus would talk to him about his own training. Older 'bots tended to have a lot of funny stories.

Starscream opened his mouth to say something, but Optimus's optics had refocused on a rather hassled looking Ratchet coming up behind the seeker. This appeared to be something of a surprise attack, as Starscream's expression dropped slightly before turning his helm to look behind him. He then tried to run, but Ratchet swooped an arm around the smaller's waist and picked him up with a slightly gruff but mostly triumphant, "Gotcha."

"Ah! No! Put me down!" Starscream struggled and squirmed as he was swiftly carried to the nearest medical table and set down on the edge. Right back to square one, with Ratchet placing himself strategically in front of him to thwart any other escape attempts.

Ratchet placed a few fingers lightly on his patient's lower jaw to turn his helm to the side while he took scans. The patient sulked.

"How is he doing?" Optimus approached the medic and stood to the side and behind him, optics sparkling in good humor as he watched.

"If he sits still and decides to cooperate with the exam, I can tell you." He gave the seeker a pointed look and watched as the pouty expression turned into more of a frown before Starscream stuck his tongue out at him, "Do you want me to surgically remove that?" Ratchet narrowed his optics slightly, watching as those orange optics widened and hands were clapped over his mouth protectively. Optimus chuckled softly.

"Almost ready to leave the medical bay, hm?" Starscream nodded, "Well, you can only do that if Ratchet clears you to leave." He added a light commanding tone, watching as the seeker pouted a little and glanced away before looking back. Starscream optics locked on to something beside Optimus, and his expression changed to a more quizzical look. A glance beside him explained everything.

Jetfire was trying to decide what to make of the first Decepticon he'd ever met. He wasn't huge, scary, or menacing. He wasn't armed. He just… wasn't intimidating at all. Perhaps this would be easier than originally thought.

"Starscream, this is Jetfire. He's a recently graduated Autobot cadet, and he'll be helping you adjust to life here in Iacon. Make sure you stay with him at all times." Ironhide had told him about the not-so-great conversation he and the seeker had the other day, and he wanted to make sure every thing was smoothed over. Starscream just looked a little confused, glancing at Ratchet as the medic lifted his arm to scan the elbow.

"I'm not going back to the training camp?" This was the first he'd heard about this. In fact, he'd been wondering about that for a while now. How was this going to work exactly…?

Optimus's optics darkened, "No, I'd like to keep you here," He maintained a light and pleasant tone though, "Is that okay?"

Starscream kicked his legs slightly, letting them swing freely off the edge of the table as he looked down at them in thought, "… For how long?"

The Autobot Prime sighed, trying to construct an appropriate sentence. He couldn't say straight up that he wanted the seeker to be an Autobot. He also couldn't say he didn't want the other to go back to the Decepticons. Or could he?

"Until I know you're safe."

Starscream just stared. There was that tinge to the taller bot's voice that suggested there was deep meaning behind what he'd just said. What that was exactly, Starscream had no idea. The answer didn't make any sense in the first place. At the same time, it could mean a lot of things.

"What does that mean?" Starscream just settled for an upset frown.

Optimus smiled, "It means you'll be staying here for a while."

"But I don't know anybody here!" Starscream looked a little panicked.

"That will change. Jetfire, why don't you two get aquainted?" Optimus glanced at Ratchet, who nodded and started walking to the medical bay doors, finished with the exam, "I will see you later Starscream."

"Wh-? But!" The seeker jumped slightly before realizing he had nothing to say to hold the larger. Optimus just smiled at him before nodding to Jetfire. The shuttle just watched Optimus leave with a blank expression.

--(Iacon, Outside the Medical Bay)--

"You know it won't be easy to convince him to abandon everything he's ever known." Ratchet organized and filed away the full-body scan he'd just taken, turning to face Optimus as he exited the medical bay behind him. The leader mech just sighed.

"I know. But if you saw an opportunity to stop something bad from happening, wouldn't you take it?" Even if Starscream didn't think it was for the best, Optimus _knew_ it would be for the best in the long run.

Ratchet looked into his optics for a moment, "Yes, but that won't make explaining this to him any easier." He started to walk down the halls in order to get his noon energon. Optimus followed him.

"I know it's only a matter of time until he starts getting restless. For now, we will have to do the best we can." Those based in Iacon had been informed of Starscream's presence, and had been given a brief summary of his reason for being here. It would only be a matter of time for word to spread though, and Optimus wondered if it would reach the Decepticons. How much will the story have changed by then?

"Just one more thing. I would like him to stay away from the medical bay. I don't want him there if a wounded mech comes in."

--(Iacon, Medical Bay)--

Jetfire stared at Starscream, who was looking around the room a bit distractedly. The seeker was indeed smaller than he was, in height and build. His white faceplate and soft optics typical of a sparkling made him very unthreatening. He didn't even have Decepticon insignias.

The shuttle was becoming more and more confident that this would actually be pretty easy.

"How come they chose you?" Starscream's question seemed to come out of the blue, Jetfire wondering how he'd failed to notice the seeker's optics focusing on him.

"My stunning personality and ace scores." He lost no ground in laying out where he stood, setting his knuckles on his hips. Starscream just blinked,

"You don't look that smart."

…Okay.

"Yeah, well... What about you then?" Jetfire pursed his lips behind the facemask. So anything NON-physical he sucked at. The seeker kicked his legs a little and looked around again.

"I didn't finish. My combat and science scores were top in my group level though." Starscream placed his hands on the medical table to supply resistance as he leaned forward to look around again.

Jetfire crossed his arms as he observed the repeating behavior. So he wasn't text-pad smart, or science smart (whatever), but Jetfire was street smart. He noticed things.

"Nervous?"

"Uhm? No. Just wondering." Starscream hopped off the table and walked to the medical bay doors to check them. Locked again.

"Wondering what?" Jetfire tilted his helm to the side, following Starscream for a few steps and wondering what he was getting at.

"Do you know the code for this door?" Starscream pointed to the medical bay doors, glancing back at Jetfire.

"… No?" A very bad feeling was creeping up on Jetfire…

"Hn." Starscream strode to the large medical cabinets, opening a few drawers before pulling out a lazer scalpel.

"What are you planning to do with that?" Jetfire followed Starscream to the control pad for the doors, watching as the seeker cut along the side of the panel in order to loosen it and pop the face off.

"Something I learned from detention…" and by 'detention', that usually meant waiting around for your turn to get the slag beaten out of you. Successful escape attempts were looked well upon.

Jetfire watched as Starscream examined wires and carefully pulled them out to examine them closely. And he'd seemed so well behaved when Optimus was here…

"Okay. Whoa whoa whoa, stop," Jetfire reached around and grabbed Starscream's wrist, pulling the laser scalpel away from the wires. He didn't want to have to contact Jazz or someone in order to ask what he should do, "Put that back, and I'll take this." he carefully pulled the scalpel out of his hand.

"Hey." Starscream huffed as he wasn't allowed to simply do as he pleased. He'd always taken that liberty around mechs his age, and most of them didn't oppose him.

"No. None of this 'destroying Autobot property'." Jetfire waved a finger at him as he walked back to replace the laser scalpel.

"… Is that it?" Starscream followed him.

"Well… or disturb the other Autobots here. From their work. Stay where I can see you, and don't mess with the computers. Just don't do anything bad." Jetfire opened the drawer and put the scalpel away safely. He was disturbed when the drawer next to him opened.

"The definition of 'bad' tends to vary." Starscream removed a few scanners, another laser scalpel and a welder. He walked back to a medical table with the items.

Jetfire just stared at the complete… non-compliance he was getting, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Making stuff. The circuitry in these scanners can be reorganized into almost anything." He worked on sparking the welder. Jetfire ran over and intercepted him in a spark beat.

"NO. Are you even listening to me?" He gathered up the objects and swiftly walked back to the counter and started replacing things into drawers. Starscream huffed behind him.

"Then what do you suggest I do? It's boring in here, and I'll be here for another two days." Starscream tapped his foot impatiently.

The seeker would need to be presented with something constructive to do. Jetfire didn't know of anything he could suggest. Perhaps a little bit of help would be needed before Starscream did something ELSE that would require immediate intervention.

--(To Be Continued)--

Craaaaaaaap I lost the snake. As you're reading this, I'm probably still looking for him. ):


	5. Chapter 5

Found Monty(pet snake)! He was in the bookcase.

Chapter 5: Antics

---(Iacon, Recreation Room)---

"So this is supposed to…?"

"Train your balance servos."

"And you learned this…?"

"From the physical combat teacher."

"Are you sure? This is kinda-aggh!"

Thump!

"Yep, balance servos need help."

"That's not fair! You're-… You're bigger than I am!"

"Size ain't got nothin' to do with it."

Jazz finally poked his head into the room, spotting Jetfire standing triumphant and Starscream getting off the floor, "What in Primus are you two doing?" He was amused though. This was Starscream's first day out of the medical bay, and it was Jetfire's duty to play baby-sitter. Keeping a youngling occupied was a challenging thing. Two days in the medical bay had seemed pretty hazardous in itself. Now there were loads of new places that the seeker could (and probably would) run off to.

"Oh, hey Commander." Jetfire turned and gave a single wave to Jazz while Starscream brushed imaginary dust off of himself.

"Hey hey, it's just 'Jazz', kay? I'm not sendin' ya on missions or anything."

Starscream glanced at the new face in the room. He'd only seen Jazz once, and that had been when the saboteur stopped by the medical bay to check up on him. Apparently, he was one of the Autobots that had found him. He was a little weird.

"How do I know you weren't cheating or something?" Starscream switched his attention back to Jetfire, putting his hands on his hips and narrowing his optics suspiciously. The shuttle gave a mock gasp of shock and raised his hand over his mouth to further the expression.

"Well I never! I'm too good to need to cheat. You should know that." Jetfire jabbed himself in the chestplate with his thumb proudly. Starscream just glared sulkily at him,

"… Fine, try again."

Jazz watched as Starscream stood and spread his feet and lowered his body. His thighs were almost parallel with the ground, and he held up his right hand (the side of his body that was toward Jetfire). The shuttle followed suit, and both of them put the backs of their wrists together. They started to push with just the backs of their wrists.

"Remember now, if you get off balance and move your feet, you lose." Jetfire hummed confidently, taking it easy as he gauged Starscream's tactics. The seeker's faceplate was set in concentration as he planned.

The commander in the room decided this was much more amusing than getting Wheeljack lunch (for the moment) and crossed his arms to watch; grin in place.

Starscream pushed with all his strength against Jetfire, but the shuttle's greater size and strength meant that this was futile and that he would stay in the same place. Which he did. Jetfire just grinned and maintained his position, smirking when Starscream backed off with a concentrated frown.

"You wanna give up?"

"Why? You afraid I'll beat you at your own game?" Starscream pushed at Jetfire again, keeping his optics on the other's stance and arms.

"Naw, just wanna save you from the humiliation." The shuttle kept the pressure on, his ego riding high for the next two minutes as he countered everything Starscream tried and prodded at the seeker's balance in turn.

The Decepticon was testing everything he could think of, and Jetfire was getting a little tired of playing with the seeker. He braced himself on the foot closest to Starscream and started to push hard.

Starscream's body shuddered slightly in surprise as he fought to hold up against the pressure. He glanced up at Jetfire and noted the smug look on his faceplate. It faded a little when he saw the look on Starscream's faceplate.

The seeker wasn't panicked. His optics were narrowed slyly, and a very evil grin was creeping along his lips. Jetfire panicked too late, and practically pitched forward as Starscream jerked back and directed him away to the floor.

"Gyah!"

"Hahahah! Fast learner," Jazz laughed and clapped, grinning before setting his hands on his hips and nodding. Jetfire stumbled and flailed wildly as he tried to regain balance. Honestly, it was hilarious to watch.

"HAH. How's that taste?" Starscream posed and grinned, pointing at the defeated Jetfire while his wings flexed in self-satisfaction. The shuttle looked humbled for a moment before covering it up and puffing his chest out.

"Bah, I let you win." He glanced at Jazz to see if he bought it. The commander was chuckling.

"Yeah right! He showed you good."

"Jazz," The commander's comlink crackled to life, "How long does it take to get an energon cube?"

"Ahh… sorry about that, got distracted. See you little dudes later." Jazz gave the two a casual salute and turned on his heel.

Starscream kicked Jetfire in the shin as soon as the commander left.

"Ow! What the slag was that for?!"

"Underestimating me!" He huffed and looked indignant.

"You little- that's no good reason!" Jetfire loomed over the seeker with an angry gleam in his optics. Starscream stood up and held his ground, maintaining a brave face. It quivered a little with calculation of the outcome though. Neither backed down.

Jetfire figured this would be a standard stand off; Wait to see who backed down first, who was strongest in confidence and composure, who was top mech between them. Starscream needed to realize his position anyway; that Jetfire was in charge and he wouldn't back down. That there couldn't be any more of this misbehaving stuff that made him look like an idiot in front of the higher-ranking Autobots around him. He was a _Decepticon_ in the Autobot Capital, and needed to learn how to behave.

Starscream kicked Jetfire in the shin again and bolted.

"OW! What the frag! Get back here!" Jetfire was caught off guard, and those few seconds gave Starscream the open window to turn and run.

"Bite me!"

He was trying to be the responsible one. Really; he was. To maintain composure and teach the little delinquent how to behave, and to maintain a higher moral ground.

Jetfire chased Starscream around the break room, reaching out and trying to grab hold of him but missing each time. The seeker weaved around one couch and jumped another, outmaneuvering Jetfire easily. He wasn't even sure what he'd do with him once he caught Starscream.

"Hah! You maneuver like a tank!" Starscream laughed, having glanced behind him to see Jetfire clip the edge of a couch and throw himself off balance slightly. The shuttle looked furious at the insult, putting on more speed.

Starscream leaped over another couch and took a sharp turn before running for the door. He slapped the door panel and slipped through before both doors closed behind him. Jetfire slammed into the door panel and ran through the doors when they were barely open enough.

---(Decepticon Training Camp, Cadet Quarters)---

The berth was empty. All of his things were still there, but he'd been absent from class for several days. No, more than several; Starscream had been missing for a week. In three more days, they would clear out all of his things and reassign his bunk. The Decepticon army didn't have the resources or the time to search for one missing cadet.

Skyfire picked up a datapad on the berth side table and turned it on. Advanced physics homework and notes. Advanced mechanics notes. Combat diagrams with vital points of weakness on different Cybertronian models.

Starscream had a bright future in the Decepticon army. He was intelligent, highly skilled in combat and possessed a tenacious and almost ruthless personality. That drive alone would have guaranteed him a high rank among his peers. Such a strong personality was… fascinating. Not to mention highly entertaining. Starscream tested almost every limitation he could find, and he wouldn't test it just once either.

Skyfire had met the seeker when he had a bit less than half of his training left. He was very cautious around new mechs, especially those of higher rank. But when they became more aquainted, he found out what a brazen troublemaker Starscream was. He wasn't malicious, he was just… out there, trying new things.

He had promised to come back and see the seeker. Tell him all about how life outside the training camp was. But it looked like he'd come a few days too late. After being gone for so long, was it even possible for him to be alive? Did someone get to him…? Skyfire's processor drifted to all of the bad possibilities he had become aware of all too quickly.

Slight quarrels with older officers could result in a cadet 'disappearing'. Pranks gone wrong by other cadets who wanted a little pay back or to teach someone a lesson. Training accidents, or getting trapped somewhere. Even if Starscream wouldn't admit it, he wasn't strong enough or experienced enough to fight off a larger, stronger attacker.

And Starscream was still growing. Strength and instinct hadn't developed fully yet, but they would. What if… Autobots… Starscream wasn't ready to face Autobots. Not yet. Mechs who finish their training often aren't ready for Autobots.

The doors behind him opened, and Skyfire turned quickly. Those worries had him on edge now, and his rigid stance and fierce expression caused Skywarp to pause; intimidated.

Skyfire backed down slightly, relaxing his faceplate and taking a few steps forward. Skywarp was Starscream's bunkmate, and both of them were seekers. They hung out together and were close.

"Where is Starscream?" He held up the seeker's datapad for emphasis. Icy blue optics demanded the truth.

"Uh… he's… missing." Skywarp felt kind of uncomfortable. He hadn't really been that worried for the first few days. Starscream always managed to get out of any trouble he got into, and he'd expected him to come back soon… Hopefully before his large friend beat the slag out of him. He was just looking more frustrated and angry with the information he'd been given.

"I know that. Accessing attendance records can tell me that. But WHERE is he? Where did he go? Did someone take him? Did something happen?" Skyfire's voice raised with each question, and he advanced forward more.

Skywarp backed up more. The other instructors that had asked didn't really care. They just needed to put something in Starscream's file and go about their way. It was easy to just flippantly say he didn't know.

"I… I don't know. I don't know where he is." Skywarp backed out of the room and into the hallway slightly while the large blue and white jet advanced.

Skyfire tossed the datapad back on the desk, "No. You do know. You know and you're not telling me. Every day he's missing, how much do you think his odds of survival drop?"

"I can't tell you. I don't know where he is."

Skyfire quickly checked the hallway: empty, "Then why is he gone? Did something happen?"

Unlike Starscream, Skywarp was intimidated by size and by punishment, "I promised I wouldn't tell. He made me promise. I can't tell you."

"Who made you promise?" Rare talent WASTED for some petty reason?

"Starscream did!" Skywarp squeaked at the frightening expression that suddenly shadowed the shuttle's face.

"If he planned to come back, don't you think he'd be back by now? Where did he go?" At least this meant he wasn't attacked.

"He… he went out to look for Thundercracker. He snuck out to look for him."

"Just outside the base?"

"Y-yeah. Thundercracker went right out to the field after he graduated. And he promised to come visit or write, but he didn't. S-so Starscream went to go look for him."

Skyfire couldn't believe it. At the same time, he kind of could. He could vaguely remember a blue seeker with Starscream and Skywarp. But Starscream just went out with no plan and _hoped_ to find his friend. Just on impulse! Or did he think about it for a while and forget to plan? Maybe he actually got some kind of direction?

But of all the thoughtless things… without considering the consequences, Starscream walked out to do exactly what he wanted. If he found that idiot… no, _when_ he found that idiot, he was going to get a serious talking to about reality. And he wouldn't let the seeker out into the field until he grew up more. Screw regulatory orders; there was plenty of other fodder in this place.

"Which direction? Where did he go?"

"Uhm… just… toward the midway area. He was going to look along it for Decepticon outposts."

Skyfire's spark dropped. Toward the war area; toward Autobots; toward the most dangerous place he could find. Of course.

"And why didn't you stop him?" that didn't really matter now. He didn't have any duties to attend to. Skyfire needed to start searching.

"Well... um… he's… you know… how he gets… and I kinda wanted to find Thundercracker too."

Skyfire sighed and shut off his optics. And Starscream would just abandon safety to go out and look for his wingmate. He couldn't be so irresponsible with his life. Primus when he got hold of the seeker…

Skywarp watched as the large shuttle turned and walked aggressively down the hall.

He would need to find Thundercracker. It was the only lead he had. If all this happened just because he forgot to send a letter… Skyfire sent a few letters back and forth with Starscream. But he wasn't on the field often… and seekers were used for frequent scouting missions. Perhaps this Thundercracker just died in the line of duty.

---(Iacon Hallways)---

"Can't catch me!" Starscream zipped around the corner. Jetfire had engaged his thrusters a short while ago, and Starscream quickly kicked his on in order to stay ahead. They had passed and dodged a few Autobots in the halls, causing all kinds of chaos.

But a more serious trouble came when he saw who was down the corridor; that scary red mech. Starscream pulled back and tried to reverse. But he was going too fast. He could see the Autobot's optics widen. In a desperate move, Starscream cut his thrusters completely, hitting the floor and rolling on the ground. He yelped as his wings bent and streaked along the ground, making some sparks.

Ironhide stared down at the seeker, having braced himself for when the smaller slammed into his legs. Damn old joints need to be replaced… "Wat tha-?"

Unfortunately, Jetfire wasn't as graceful or coordinated as Starscream. His large size also meant he was bigger than Ironhide. The weapons enthusiast looked up to see a large pair of golden optics framed with red before he was taken down with a loud crash and mixture of yells.

Starscream got up with a little difficulty, looking over at the chaos. Armor was dented, and Jetfire's helm (extension things) were chipped on one side. The shuttle was groaning and rubbing his helm while he tried to get up. Ironhide recovered a lot faster.

"You," Ironhide growled, grabbing Jetfire's shoulder and pulling him up to his feet, "Yer coming with me to see Optimus. And you," He looked past a slightly disoriented and very sorry looking Jetfire to see Starscream. The seeker had 'busted' written all over his faceplate, "You're comin' too. Git up."

Starscream got up slowly, keeping his optics down. Ironhide waited for him, and then marched both of them down the hall to Optimus Prime's office.

Both fliers were panicking. Jetfire was still angry at Starscream, and was worried about what would happen. Starscream was remembering he was in the _Autobot_ base, and feeling very guilty and afraid about being taken to Optimus.

Ironhide was not amused, and he'd have to go get the dents in his armor pounded out. For Primus sake, this was Starscream's first day out of the medical bay! He knew younglings were a handful, but this was just ridiculous. _Flying_ in the halls. _Flying!_

"Optimus sir." Ironhide pressed the video link panel outside of the Autobot Prime's office. Optimus looked up from a separate video conversation.

"Ah, Ironhide. What can I help you with?" He looked back to the other video conversation, asking if they could continue talking later.

"I've got two mechs here with disciplinary issues. They need to be straightened out."

Optimus's optics sank and dimmed slightly, "I see. Come in."

The door opened to admit two very subdued minors. Jetfire and Starscream glanced up at Optimus, who just had one question.

"What in Cybertron happened?" All three of them were damaged. Starscream's wings were bent, and Ironhide and Jetfire's armor…

"These two were flyin' 'round the halls. Starscream hit the floor, an' Jetfire hit me." He was standing in between and slightly behind the two younger mechs. Optimus looked carefully between the two perpetrators.

"Who started this?" Both fliers pointed at each other. Optimus sighed and shut off his optics to think, lowering his chin onto his clasped hands. Of course they were still young, and they would still play around… He couldn't just expect the two of them to grow up and become responsible overnight. And he didn't know how Decepticons gauged acceptable behavior…

"… Ironhide, please take Starscream outside. Jetfire, I will talk with you first."

The red Autobot took Starscream by the wrist and led him out. The seeker looked so nervous that it bordered on terrified.

Jetfire shuffled and glanced at the door when it closed. Optimus gestured to one of the chairs in front of the desk,

"Now tell me what happened. Start from the beginning."

----

Whoa. When was the last time I updated anyway? And what/who do you want to see next chapter?


End file.
